


Pride

by DrJLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Rainbows everywhere, So many kisses, at least I don't view it that way, because no relationship, but it's inspired by the amazing photos and vids from their shooting, but some might, don't ask me why Hannibal might shoot on a Pride Parade, everyone is kissing, it's not really Madancy, no infidelity, they all just have some fun, this is not Sense8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are shooting scenes for Hannibal at a real Pride Parade and everyone gets carried away in the elated atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So recently there was a day full of Sense8 videos and pictures of them shooting their show during the Pride Parade in Brazil and when I saw this [VID](https://twitter.com/oicruel/status/736995062538764288/video/1) a friend asked WHAT IF THIS WOULD BE MADS AND HUGH. WHAT. IF. 
> 
> So I wrote it. 
> 
> (not betaed)

.,.,.

Hugh felt high. He’s been standing on the float surrounded by the masses for hours now, filming on and off. The music was deafening, vibrating through every inch of his body. The atmosphere was charged by thousands of euphoric people surrounding them, celebrating, dancing, screaming.

Everything was painted in rainbow colors, flags waving everywhere and Hugh felt like being stuck in a crazy drug induced dream. Looking over the waving and shouting people all around, he laughed in delight, his insides tingling with excitement.

As a result to heat and humidity most of them had stripped as far as possible without standing there completely naked and Hugh was glad for the air catching in the opened ends of his shirt. Mads had been one of the first to strip out of Lecter’s coat and vest. 

The rising volume of screams alerted him to something happening on the other side of the float. He found Caroline and Katherine in a passionate kiss without a camera anywhere nearby and grinned. 

The charged atmosphere combined with the emotional scenes they had been filming up here had affected them all, causing a low hum of arousal and excitement to flow through their veins. Earlier he had seen Scott and Aaron kissing each other within an inch of their life, half naked rocking into each other and that hadn’t been a surprise at all. 

To the fans excitement he’d reenacted Will’s kiss with Alana and Caroline’s huge grin had made him laugh out loud afterwards. 

Even Laurence had succumbed to it. Hugh had spotted him pressing Raúl into a corner with Gina cheering them on enthusiastically, just as Richard seemed happy to accommodate Lara’s smaller height. 

Walking past Mads giving his best to Hettienne though had left him with a slight tingling in his stomach and he hadn’t dared to look at the feeling any closer. 

Mads suddenly appeared next to him with a huge smile on his face, handing him a bottle of water.

He nodded his thanks as talking was impossible. 

For a few moments they both looked over the wildly moving crowd, Mads drumming the rhythm of the music with his hands on the balustrade and waving, before Hugh’s eyes caught a few people wildly gesticulating up to them. 

For a moment he had no idea what they wanted to tell him spreading his hands in confusion, before he finally caught on. They wanted Mads and him to kiss and he laughed in elation and gestured between them to make sure he’d understood correctly. 

The fans nodded quickly and started to scream when he turned around. 

Before he could even start second guessing himself he reached out to grip Mads’ nape and mouthed a “Come on” at him, grin wide on his face. Interrupted in his waving to fans Mads looked at him and with a slight widening of his eyes he let himself be pulled closer.

They opened their mouths at the same time and then Hugh felt hot lips and the slick slide of a tongue against his own mouth. Time stopped and for a moment the music vanished. A broad hand on the side of his face brought him back and with a grin they parted and immediately dived in again before separating for good. 

Mads’ hand slipped down over his throat and chest and Hugh suppressed the shiver. He nodded at Mads’ look and leaned close to shout at him. 

“Not bad for an old man!” 

With a laugh he dived under the swat aimed at him and went to find Lara. 

.,.,.


End file.
